


about rings

by atsueshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of a number of things Daiki could have possibly done on a wonderful Sunday morning, he chose proposing to Tetsu. </p><p>"What the fu—! Oh, real <i>fucking</i> charming, Tetsu. I propose to you and you spit on me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	about rings

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I... No, really, I just--- oh, never mind.

“Let’s get married, Tetsu.”

Tetsu spat out his coffee at Daiki, whose shirt immediately got soaked.

"What the fu—! Oh, real  _fucking_ charming, Tetsu," Daiki mumbled as he tried to clean up his shirt. “I propose to you and you spit on me?"

Seeing the futility of his efforts, he opted to take the damn thing off and he  _didn’t_ miss the way Tetsu’s eyes opened just a fraction of an inch wider than they already were. To his and Tetsu’s surprise, however, he didn’t take the bait. On any given day, the slightest indication of Tetsu looking at him far more intimately (for want of a better word) than usual would have had him jumping toward the guy for a hot kiss which usually led to other hotter, better things.

Well… to be fair, he  _did_  just propose. Today wasn’t just any other day.

It took Tetsu a little longer than usual to answer him. “Aomine-kun surprised me, that’s all."

"Hn." Daiki wiped his chest clean with the shirt and was quiet for a long time, focusing on rubbing himself spotless and not looking Tetsu in the eye. The guy didn’t even bother saying anything after answering him, and he didn’t even answer the  _right_ question.  _And_  he called him  _Aomine-kun_ , which hasn’t happened in three years.

Suddenly it seemed he had managed to fuck things up again.

Daiki sighed. “Never mind, Tetsu,” he said with a small tired laugh. “I was just being silly, I guess.” He then grabbed his shirt, kissed Tetsu on the cheek, and went upstairs to bed, with his muddled thoughts for company.

He didn’t know why he suddenly decided to ask Tetsu to marry him, really. It was an idea he’d been playing around with for the past three years, sure, but there was something about saying it out loud, and watching Tetsu’s expression as he said them.

And hearing Tetsu’s prolonged silence, which grated on his nerves.

Was there something wrong? Did he miss something? Maybe he should have waited, Tetsu might not be ready after all. But  _fucking hell,_ they’ve been together for seven years now, and never – not even once – has it occurred to Daiki that it wasn’t something permanent, because it _was_. Tetsu is just about as permanent in his life as basketball, and although it took so much time to get where they were now, Daiki couldn’t – wouldn’t – have had it any other way.

But maybe Tetsu didn’t feel the same way…

Oh, fuck! He didn’t think of that! He had been such an asshat way back then, and even though Tetsu’s been with him for so long already, some wounds might never really heal after all and — _shit_ , that stupid proposal just about makes him the world’s biggest douchebag.

He fished his phone from the bag and dialled the first number that always came to mind when he had relationship problems.

_Time to call Satsuki._

He closed his eyes as he waited for her to pick up.

 _“Dai-chan, it’s seven in the morning.”_ Her voice was groggy, and somewhere in the background he could hear Imayoshi grunting, but honestly he just couldn’t care less. It was such a relief to hear Satsuki’s voice amidst the crazy ones in his head.  _“You just came home from your shift, right? Why aren’t you asleep?”_

He took a deep breath. “I… proposed to Tetsu.”

_“Yes, and so?”_

Well  _that_  certainly surprised him. “You… you’re not surprised?”

He heard her giggle weakly. _“Dai-chan, I don’t think anyone would be surprised anymore.”_

“I— I don’t know why I did it, Satsuki, and he hasn’t replied and I think…” He didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to accept the possibility of it, but Satsuki urged him on and he… Well, he really needed to hear someone say it’s true or not true. At least he’d get some peace of mind. “Satsuki, I think he’s gonna say no.”

Satsuki was quiet, and then he heard an explosion of laughter from her end that, along with Imayoshi calling out, “You’re such an idiot, Aomine-kun.”

How did—  _Satsuki put him on speakerphones?!_

“Yeah, that’s right, fucking laugh at me you jerks,” he mumbled into his phone, rubbing his temples at how his “peace of mind” only served to bother him more. They kept laughing a little longer, and Daiki just listened because the sound was okay, it was like white noise, and the annoyance he felt with them kept him distracted.

Finally, Satsuki took one huge breath and said, “ _I’m sorry, Dai-chan, it was something Shouichi needed to hear as well.”_ She laughed a little again, and Daiki didn’t want to answer (or couldn’t think of an answer, he really didn’t know anymore), so he just listened. There was nothing more he could do for the time being.

_“Look, if you’re worried he’d say no, then stop. It’s a useless worry.”_

“Indeed it is.”

Daiki’s eyes opened and he sat up too quickly and very nearly fainted when he saw Tetsu smiling at him from the door.

“T-Tetsu… I—”

Tetsu grabbed his phone and calmly spoke to Satsuki. “Thank you for all your help, Momoi-chan, Imayoshi-kun. I’ll take it from here now.”

Tetsu was still smiling as he sat beside still-stunned-Daiki. “Sometimes I wonder how stupid you could get.”

Daiki groaned, finally able to move, and buried his face in his palms. Sometimes he wondered that too. He didn’t need Tetsu to point  _that_  out.

He froze again when he felt arms make their way around his waist and lips press ever so lightly against his neck. He still hadn’t put on a top, and the contact made him flinch. He didn’t say a thing as Tetsu went on kissing his neck, his shoulders, his back, all the while keeping a firm hold on his waist. It was such a chaste moment that even though Daiki still felt horrified, he was slowly being calmed by it.

“What makes you think I’d say no?” Tetsu propped his chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, obviously amused.

Daiki muttered and sighed and closed his eyes, then leaned his cheek against Tetsu’s, wondering idly if burying his face into Tetsu’s neck would make him invisible and erase that stupid scenario from history. “Well, I don’t have a ring for one…”

Tetsu laughed and pecked him on the cheek. “You idiot.”

“Yeah, we’ve already established that, thanks.” He decided that yes, maybe burying himself in Tetsu’s neck would make everything  _fine_  again, and then just as suddenly elected to sit up and face his boyfriend and  _look him in the goddamn eye._  “Look, Tetsu, I shouldn’t have asked that.”

Tetsu just looked back at him blankly, and given his state of mind he was unable to see past the emotionless face.

He sighed – real deep this time, deeper than any sigh he’d had to sigh in his entire  _life_ – and, finding that he could no longer hold himself against Tetsu’s stare, started fiddling with his thumbs. “I’m sorry, it was so sudden and I shouldn’t have done that without proper shit like rings and kneeling and  _oh my fucking god_ I’m just really, really sorry, Tetsu, you can forget I ever asked that and I just— I’m an idiot, okay?”

“Yes, I think we’ve already established that well enough,” Tetsu mumbled, and if Daiki had looked he would have seen him smiling the you-are-so-adorably-stupid-but-I-love-you-for-it smile. “Such a shame though, considering I’ve already called Kise-kun to plan the wedding, and he has already agreed.”

It took ages for Daiki to get it.

“T-Tetsu… You…?”

For the second time, Tetsu laughed. “Yes, Daiki, you big stupid airhead.” He took Daiki’s face in his hands and kissed him fervently, as if hoping that by doing so Daiki would snap out of it and realise that  _yes,_ Tetsu was going to marry him and  _yes_  Tetsu loved him enough to do that and  _yes_ , he had just chosen Kise Ryouta as the wedding planner—

And then it hit him and he just groaned. “Tetsu,” Daiki said slowly, after breaking off, “did you really  _have_  to choose Kise?”

His new fiancé’s eyes glinted in brazen malice, and Daiki realised that  _of course_ his stupidity must come with a price. “You  _did_  forget the ring, you know.”

Tetsu’s eyes blazed with mischief, but that was before it had quickly turned into something else entirely—after all, Daiki  _was_  half-naked already, it would make more sense to just strip him of clothing entirely. And they  _were_  on the warm, inviting bed, and it was a Sunday, and  _they’ve only been engaged._

Like always, Satsuki was right—it  _was_  a useless worry.

But he really should’ve gotten Tetsu a ring.

Before they could even do anything more than take off each other’s clothes, however, his phone rang and Kise’s shrill voice almost broke his ear.

 _"Aominecchi! What motif do you guys want? I was thinking blue! And silver! Because that would be really classy and wouldn’t you think it fits perfectly and all? Oh, and I’m gonna be your best man, right? Right? And I can’t think of a colour that wouldn’t clash with green, Midorimacchi’s hair is so bothersome, it clashes with nearly every other colour_ — _”_

He  _really_ should’ve gotten Tetsu a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be wonderful, please and thank you.
> 
> -Allie (:


End file.
